Message in a Bottle
by Adam Decker
Summary: The Pirate Fighters are back in action when an old friend needs help and the position of missing ranger is about to be filled. Sequel to True Blue to the End. Sixteenth in Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters Series. Sorry this took so long to actually publish.


Message in a Bottle

By Adam Decker

Overview: After getting a mysterious message in a bottle, the rangers find a friend's hiding place. Sequel to True Blue till the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Otherwise, this might be real. This is the sixteenth installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters. It would help if you read the others first. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his crew found morphers and they became Power Rangers. The red ranger, Daniel, betrayed them to join the side of Captain Jack and Consair. He has no powers anymore. The blue ranger, Neal, has now been promoted to red ranger leaving the powers of the blue ranger to no one at this time. The other rangers are Lois, Kayla, and Glen. They are being helped by a guy named Andy Adams who is the ranger historian. He is currently in hiding, but able to keep in touch through a specially designed communication system he created. When will he return in person? Let's find out.

On the Great Power…

Lois was sitting on the deck of the ship. She was sad that her love, Andy Adams, wasn't around anymore. The last time anyone heard anything about him was when the blue rangers all reunited to fight against Lother and mutant generals. That was a whole month ago. He could communicate, but for some odd reason, he hadn't. It was like he was gone off the face of the earth. She looked down at the ocean waves and saw a bottle floating in the sea. She told the others about it and they got the bottle out. It had a message inside of it.

"Find the Island of Fire, I need your help."

The note wasn't signed, but they knew the message was from Andy Adams because of the handwriting. They looked at a map and went on their way.

Meanwhile, on the Island of Fire…

The actual physically appearing Andy Adams was talking to the natives of the village.

"A weinvb weiht linsdv eiwht sikdngf," said one of the natives. "Ewh edick?"

"Conas. To oorah en to sedias," Andy replied. "Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

"Poo-rah Roogah?"

"Yes. I think they might be coming to help us."

"Poo-rah Roogah!" All the natives shouted it. "Poo-rah Roogah!"

"In speaka loo bloro Roogah," said Andy.

"To speaka?" asked the native.

"Yes."

"To speaka!" All the natives joined in shouting that. "To speaka!"

"Well, the situation will be resolved soon," said Andy. "Consair will not prevail against us."

"Consa," said the native. All the others shuttered and made bad noises.

"No Consa victoro!" yelled Andy.

"No Conas victoro!" yelled all the natives. "To speaka loo bloro Roogah!"

On the Shores of the Island of Fire…

The rangers came out and found Consair's monsters. "Well, red ranger," said Kayla, "I think we ought to teach these monsters some manners."

"It will be my pleasure," said Neal, who was recently promoted from blue ranger to red ranger. "Morphing time!"

"Pirate Fighters, from afar!"

For the first time in ranger history, there was no blue ranger around. They still had the morpher in case they needed it. The fight was over before they knew it.

"That's it?" asked Glen, disappointed. "I'd thought there'd be more monsters to fight.

"It's a shame," said Neal. "My first outing as a red ranger to." They all unmorphed.

A figure appeared before the rangers. It was a very familiar one, too.

"Hello, rangers," said Andy Adams.

Lois went up and hugged him. She also kissed him on the cheek. "We've missed you a lot," she said. "What have you been doing this last month?"

"I've been helping the citizens of this island," said Andy. "They can understand English now, but they can't speak it. I helped advance their language to what it is now."

"You sure are a mysterious person," said Neal. "I've been trying to understand you."

"A lot of people think that I have some sort of secret," said Andy, "only I'm not sure why."

"What is a ranger historian?" asked Kayla.

"Well," said Andy, "I just research the history of the Power Rangers. I think I know it all."

"I think it is time we helped with your new problem," said Glen. "What is it?"

"Consair is attacking the island with his monsters," said Andy. "He might have pinpointed my location and is making sure I come out of hiding, but this does seem like a good time to do it. I'll help out with things later; there is business I must attend to with Captain Dewgone."

"Well, we'll be glad to be of assistance," said Neal.

On Consair's Ship…

Consair was contemplating things out loud.

"My brother and his assistant are up to something evil," he said, "I just don't know what. Whatever it is, they aren't causing any problems for the rangers just yet. They seem to be gone from this world and that's all that matters to the rangers. They don't cause problems, the rangers don't care. That's what makes them even more evil. But I should get back to my plans. It turns out that Andy Adams is alive. I'll do my best to fix that problem."

On the Island of Fire…

"Oonka boonka loukade spooka," said a native. All the natives repeated it and then said, "Spick! Ooba dadie itch."

"Do you have any translators for us?" asked Kayla.

"Moosa!" exclaimed the native. "Translo!" A young native appeared.

"Welcome to the island of fire," said the native very clearly. "What do you wish to know?"

"We want to know what troubles you might be having," said Neal.

"Well you do know that the monsters are attacking us, right?"

"Yes," said Glen.

"Well, according to Andy, they won't stop unless the Power Rangers stop them for us. So I'm glad you guys showed up. Speaking of Andy, where is he?"

"He has business to attend to on the ship," said Lois. "Otherwise he would be here."

"Well, I think it's time he showed up," said Consair, who just appeared in person.

"What do you want?" asked Neal.

"I want your friend, the ranger historian," said Consair.

"You can't have him," said Lois.

"We'll see about this," said Consair.

The rangers started fighting him. They surrounded him, but he still broke through. He took them out, one by one. That's when the blue ranger came out. No one knew who he was at this time. He fought Consair into retreat. That's when he unmorphed and showed everyone that he was Andy.

"To loo bloro Roogah!" exclaimed the natives.

"That must have been what you were up to," said Neal. "Well, I hope that you like the possession of blue ranger."

"I think that I will," said Andy. "I've always wanted to be a ranger and it feels good to do it. Besides, we still have a lot of evil to fight."

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters.


End file.
